


A Viper's Wolf

by rawrkinjd



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eskel (The Witcher), Canon-typical bathing, Double Penetration, Eskel Gets Railed, Hand Feeding, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Size Kink, Soft Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet, Soft Vipers Love Their Puppy Dog, Suspended congress, Viper Gang Bang, Wreckskel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrkinjd/pseuds/rawrkinjd
Summary: Eskel discovers a new kind of freedom when wrapped in the School of Viper. The Golden Child of Kaer Morhen doesn't often get an opportunity to let go, but when he's with Letho, Auckes and Serrit, he has no choice.
Relationships: Eskel/Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet, Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet/Auckes | Egan/Serrit, Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet/Auckes | Egan/Serrit/Eskel
Comments: 181
Kudos: 365





	1. Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Eskel seeks shelter from the storm and stumbles into a nest of hibernating vipers..._

* * *

The cavern smelled of crackling fires, cooked meat and sweat. Eskel took in a huge lungful as he stepped in out of the early autumn storm currently drowning the landscape in murky grey. It was the only shelter for miles around, and the chance of getting caught in a landslide outweighed the potential danger of walking into a bandit camp. **  
**

It was with begrudging relief that Eskel’s nostrils flared and caught a familiar scent beneath the burning pinewood collected from the surrounding forest. “Letho?” Others were lurking in the flickering shadows; two legs jutted out into the circle of firelight, bare feet warming near the flame. There were three sets of yellow eyes watching him from the shadows.

“Long time no see, pup,” Letho growled from the far left. As Eskel’s eyes adjusted, his pupils narrowed initially to deal with the bright flashes of lightning forking across the dark skies, and he studied the interior of the cave. Furs lined the floor around the perimeter of two fires; crates, bottles, with pheasants hanging up along the back wall.

“You holed up for the winter?” Eskel hooked a hand beneath the belts across his chest and lifted his swords off his back. Rainwater plastered his hair to his head, webbing down his neck into his soaked shirt and gambeson.

“Yeah. Not all of us have a nice homely castle to return to,” Letho folded his giant arms over his chest and cast a glance down to his fellow vipers; Auckes was studying Eskel with interest, his head tilted to the side, hood falling back. “You smell like a wet dog.”

“Can we give the canine analogies and shit-talking a rest tonight? I’m just looking for somewhere to wait out the storm, and I’ll be on my way.”

Letho observed the slouch to Eskel’s usually squared shoulders and raised an eyebrow; the ‘eldest’ son of the Wolf School was an impressive creature. Broad, thickly muscled, with thighs that could crush a skull and an ass to bounce coins off. “‘Spose we could throw you a bone,” the other vipers snickered. “Clothes off or we’re kicking you back out into the rain. They need to dry.”

“You know the saddest thing? That’s the smoothest pickup line I’ve had all year.” Eskel smirked as he propped his swords against a jutting rock and shed his gambeson. He shucked his shirt over his head and twisted the material into a tight spiral until the water ran out onto the floor. The heavy scent in the cave began to shift subtly. A thicker musk spidered through the woodsmoke, treated leather and damp skin. _Arousal._

Eskel turned, armoured knee shuffling in the dirt, to glance at his observers. Serrit, who he’d met the total of once, was lounging back with his hands tucked behind his head and a prominent tent in the front of his trousers. While Auckes sat up, elbow to his knee with his chin propped in the palm of his hand and was clearly inspecting Eskel’s ass. The wolf huffed. “And you call me a dog. Want me to flash some ankle and really get you going?”

Serrit sat up, his smile wide and toothy, headband twiddled between his fingers. “You offerin’, puppy dog?” 

“We’d treat a pretty thing like you real nice,” Auckes murmured, sweeping the strip of material from his head as he unfurled to his feet. “Take you apart all gentle like.”

A month. It’d been a month since Eskel had last touched another person. His skin prickled at the thought of a strong pair of hands following the contours of his back and chest; he looked at Auckes’ fingers as they twirled the material of his bandana, mind conjuring the ghost of sword calluses brushing over his nipples, blunt nails raking down his sides. The thunder rumbled pointedly in the distance as if to remind him of just how much time he had to kill.

“Or we could toss you back out into the rain. You’re another mouth to feed. One thing though,” Serrit’s eyes shifted slyly across to Letho. “Kingsnake has to agree.” 

“King sn—?” Eskel’s face split in a grin. He was never letting Letho live that one down. Never. Damn sight better than ‘kingslayer’ at least.

“You can earn your keep any way you like. Would imagine on your back is probably the most fun,” Letho smirked, and then glanced at his two brothers. “Not sure you could take me, pup, and don’t think Geralt would be too impressed if one of his lackeys got his rocks off with the Kingslayer.” Slurred derisively.

“None of his fucking business who warms my bed.” Eskel scowled; he certainly didn’t pass comment on the sorceresses, bards and other miscellaneous folks that Geralt welcomed to his.

“Hmm,” Letho swaggered his way around the fire, and suddenly one of those massive hands scooped beneath Eskel’s jaw. He followed its insistent tug and rose to his feet. When Letho spoke again, his voice was softer. “What’re your no-gos?”

“Don’t worry, I won’t break,” Eskel replied tartly; in reality, even the tiny sliver of concern had put him on the back foot. He’d been prepared to get thoroughly railed and take the rough with the smooth, but…

“Mmhm,” Letho’s thumb stroked very gently down Eskel’s cheek, the pad dipping into the valleys between his scars and eliciting a small shudder of pleasure. “No-gos. Now.”

“Don’t hit me, scratch my face,” it tripped out of Eskel’s mouth before he could stop it, his mind zoning in on the tender caress that promised so much more if Eskel gave Letho what he wanted, “and don’t call me a slut or a whore. I hate that.”

Fuck it. Sleeping with other Witchers was always a treat. They knew the importance of every sense, could keep it up for hours, and, judging by the swell he could see in the front of Serrit and Auckes trousers, he wouldn’t be left disappointed. He couldn’t see Letho’s offering. Not yet. Those bright yellows eyes were fixated on his as the broad palm dropped from his chin to his belt. “We get called enough demeaning crap by humans,” Letho said as he picked open the ties of Eskel’s trousers and pushed them off his hips. “Don’t need it from each other. Well, pretty all over, aren’t you, pup?” Letho admired the impressive curve of Eskel’s cock. Bigger than both Auckes and Serrit, fuck, might even rival Letho himself. “Kissing alright? These two like to use their tongues.”

“Yeah,” Eskel raised an eyebrow; he was already half hard, his cock twitching under Letho’s scrutiny. He liked that appreciative look on the Viper’s face; lower lip catching beneath a canine as Letho wasted no time in wrapping his around Eskel’s length. His thumb pushed gently along its underside before circling beneath the head in a broad stroke. The wolf bucked into it, one hand latching onto Letho’s thick bicep, and earning a chuckle.

“He’s a sensitive one, fellas,” the Viper dropped his hand away while the other swept up to grab Eskel by the scruff of the neck. “Let’s see how noisy we can make him. Have at.” With scant effort, he shoved Eskel down onto the furs near the fire. The wolf scowled and immediately gathered his hands under his chest, but the others were there to collect him up again. Auckes stripped his trousers and boots off with deft hands, while Serrit took his chin and lifted him for a kiss, loose brown hair tickling scarred skin. It was impossibly tender. Teeth nibbled and tugged before that tongue swept in with its promised prowess. Eskel moaned softly as the tip worked gently into the grooves in his upper lip and then dipped inside, enticing his into a leisurely dance.

Damp skin dried quickly in the heat of the fire and Auckes stroked down the arch of Eskel’s spine, using first the backs of his fingers and then the tips. Thick muscles bunched with each passing sweep; the vipers were getting their plaything to flex and wriggle for them now that he was naked. Letho seemed content to watch for the moment, slumped back against a stack of bags and wrapped skins they’d dried out and sewn together as blankets. Serpentine eyes followed the curves of Eskel’s body; his strong shoulders, solid biceps; his thick chest and round ass that Auckes was now admiring with hungry eyes. The crowning glory, the impressively fat cock hanging between Eskel’s thighs, slowly stirring to full hardness as exploratory hands teased over his skin. 

Serrit kicked his clothes off lazily and sat back, longer fingers curled in Eskel’s hair. “You’ve got such pretty lips, puppy dog,” the viper purred and then guided Eskel’s mouth to his cock. His knees flopped outwards as Eskel moaned in appreciation; Serrit kept urging him down until the head tucked into the back of Eskel’s throat and the wolf’s eyes had slipped closed. “Oh, fuck. Letho, he likes sucking dick. Can we keep him forever?”

“Treat him well, and he’ll come back,” Letho murmured, voice thick with pleasure as he watched Eskel’s head bob; thick, entirely too kissable lips stretched around the girth of Serrit’s prick. Wolves were loyal to the people that fed them, and dear melitele was Eskel hungry; he sucked and slurped enthusiastically, eyes rolling when Serrit’s fingers gripped a little tighter, hips twitching up. Strong fingers clenched in the furs as Auckes urged Eskel’s knees apart, gripping the cheeks of his ass, and sank to lick a long, slow lick up the back of his heavy balls and over his hole. Eskel surged away, surprised, but Auckes gathered him back, slipping his hands lower to muscular thighs; he buried his face in Eskel’s ass, tongue swirling over his hole, writhing, squirming, and then pressing past the resistance of his rim. 

Eskel whined. No one’s tongue should be able to get that far inside him. He could feel the glorious wetness of it; smooth and agile. It speared into him repeatedly, tasting him, teasing him, and his hands relaxed their grip on the furs beneath. The sensation of being used and admired simultaneously, of being slowly taken apart by new lovers keen to touch, taste and feel every part of him overwhelmed any remaining anxiety. Sensing him relax, Auckes’ grip on his thighs loosened, palms smoothing upwards to his hips, one wrapping his cock. Eskel rocked into the slow tug down his shaft, saliva and precome dripping over his lower lip as Serrit’s cock quivered against his tongue, teased closer to the brink by Eskel’s increasingly loud moans of pleasure.

His first orgasm crept up on him. Their teasing touches were no less languid than they had been at the beginning. They eased him over into bliss with surprising tenderness, his entire body shuddering as his cock emptied over the furs below. Eskel whimpered when Auckes dropped his palm back to his balls, squeezing ever so slightly. The warm mouth at his ass pulled away, and Eskel heard the tinkle of glass rolling across the uneven stone. “Mm, Serrit, you need to taste him,” Auckes growled as he lapped Eskel’s spend from his fingers. 

“Up you come, puppy dog,” Serrit tugged Eskel’s hair, reluctantly pulling him off his cock only long enough to adjust their positions; he slipped beneath that broad chest, nose nuzzling through the trail of hair down the centre of Eskel’s stomach to bury against his groin. The wolf didn’t need much guidance, spreading his thighs for Serrit’s head even as he sunk onto his elbows to take his thick cock back into his mouth. His own prick, slightly soft with post-orgasm relaxation, twitched with sensitivity as Serrit teased his tongue around the damp head. Eskel thrust slowly between pliant lips even as he swallowed Serrit down into his throat. He lost himself quickly; to the taste of Serrit’s arousal, the feel of his eager mouth and the skilled fingers, now slick with oil, that swirled around his already relaxed hole.

Auckes teased him open at the same leisurely, sensual pace, fingers thrusting, curling, seeking his sweet spot and then teasing it a little to watch the wolf arch and hear him whine. Eskel wasn’t used to being savoured like this. A quick, rough fuck in the stables was usually all he could ever hope for; perhaps a kiss and a soft word whispered in his ear as his lover peaked if he was lucky. But the vipers were treating him like a delicacy. The fat head of Auckes’ cock pressed in just as slowly as the rest of their gradual conquest. The viper growled at the ceiling, his head thrown back, and bottomed out with an appreciative hum. 

And Letho watched it all. Watched as Auckes moved slowly at first, yellow eyes cast down to admire his cock moving in and out; the soft, stretched skin of Eskel’s rim glistening with oil, but gradually becoming more frantic as Eskel’s body proved too enticing an offer. The hard slap of wet skin and an increasing crescendo of grunts and moans filled the cavern, challenging the storm for supremacy. Letho watched Eskel’s throat ripple as Serrit came, his eyes flickering, the come he couldn’t swallow dripping down the viper’s cock to pool at his groin. When Auckes came, he yanked Eskel back, and the wolf’s toes curled with pleasure at the hot spurts of come that filled his ass, leaking out with Auckes’ withdrawing cock. 

“Don’t leave him empty, boys,” Letho ordered. Serrit shoved Eskel over onto his back and spread his legs; he plunged his cock into his ass with unapologetic force and Eskel arched off the furs with a shout, sensitive hole clenching down greedily.

“Oh, puppy, you feel _so_ damn good, full of Auckes already. Gonna’ make you overflow,” Serrit leaned down and kissed his prize, hips pressing flush to his ass as muscled calves rested on his shoulders. Their lips slotted together, tongues curling around each other, as Serrit pounded into Eskel’s eager body. When he arched up for a better angle, finding Eskel’s prostate with an elegant grind of the hips, Auckes’ mouth soon filled the void. Eskel slipped a hand across his shaven head, tasting himself on the mischievous tongue that licked past his teeth, while his other groped for any part of Serrit he could reach. “You look so pretty all bent out of shape.” Serrit grinned down at Eskel’s come-drunk expression, stubbled cheek rasping across the calf muscle at his shoulder. Auckes rose onto his knees and began to jerk off over Eskel’s face, fingers pumping slowly, precome dripping over gaping lips and a lolling tongue.

Senses overwhelmed, Eskel tumbled into an orgasm that punched the breath out of him, body pulling taut. Come mixed with sweat in the damp hair on his chest, “Oh, fuck, fuck.” Stars glittered behind his eyelids as Serrit continued to fuck him through each shivering aftershock, the heat of his prick shooting up Eskel’s spine to pool at the base of his skull; a dizzying euphoria.

They allowed his limbs to flop onto the furs, lowering them almost reverently, with broad, soothing plans stroking over muscles filled with the glorious ache of a good fuck. Serrit teased a finger around Eskel’s swollen hole, wet with come, stretched open, and the wolf moaned quietly. “I think he’s ready.” The viper trilled. 

“Hm,” Letho grinned and finally moved if only to kick his boots off and release his aching cock from the confines of his trousers. He stripped off completely, wanting to feel Eskel’s fever-hot skin against his chest. “Come to me, Eskel.” He held out his hands, and Eskel rolled onto his hands and knees; he crawled into Letho’s waiting arms, the mingled come of the others dripping down his shaking thighs. Letho curled around Eskel’s body, lifting him until they were chest to chest, Eskel’s ass sitting along the hot shaft of his cock.

And fuck did it feel good. Eskel spread his legs to feel the searing hardness brush down his cleft, rocking his hips gently to drag it across his sensitive hole as Letho kissed him. Eskel’s own prick swelled valiantly, desperate for one final release, head pushing through the hair on Letho’s muscled stomach. Letho’s hand knotted in Eskel’s hair and pulled his head back to expose his throat; his nose nudged against the lump in Eskel’s throat and then nestled briefly beneath his chin. Scenting him. Sucking kisses left a trail of red marks to Eskel’s chest, where Letho lapped through the salty mess of sweat and come. Eskel keened, undone by the warm roll of Letho’s tongue as large hands guided his hips in their slow, easy grind.

“Fuck him,” Auckes growled, tone almost petulant in its demand. His cock twitched, hard still, desperate to see Eskel split open on Letho’s monstrous cock, to have his mouth again and feel the wolf moan against his skin.

Letho swirled a tongue around Eskel’s nipple, palm pressing to the small of his back, encouraging the excited gyration of his hips. “Tell me you want my cock, wolf.” He whispered against flushed skin and Eskel whined, head thrown back as he thrust his own weeping prick over Letho’s stomach, searching for friction.

“Yeah—give it to me, give it now,” Eskel tilted his chin and bit the arch of Letho’s gnarled ear, growling in challenge. The Viper hissed and adjusted his position with a deft twist of the hands; Eskel straddled his lap, facing away, ass presented with a delicious arch of his spine. Letho grabbed the base of his own cock and pressed the tip against his wet, loose hole; he watched as Eskel’s ass stretched, soft skin pulling taut, eager body swallowing as Eskel eased back and slouched against Letho’s chest. “Oh, oh, it’s so—oh, _fuck._ It feels so good.” Eskel’s vision edged in white as Letho burned his way inside. It was too much and everything he wanted at the same time. Letho throbbed within him, head nestling high in his abdomen as Eskel finally seated himself fully. “Letho, oh fuck…”

“Mmm, nice and snug,” Letho purred, stroking Eskel’s chest and throat lazily, relishing the squeeze of his body, fluttering and pulsing around him. He was so warm, so soft; his powerful body speared open and vulnerable, desperate to be rawed, already dripping with the passion of his brothers. But what he wanted—what he _really_ wanted—was the huge beast currently claiming him, forcing his body to surrender, rendering him feeble with pleasure. Eskel was Letho’s favourite wolf—not that he knew this of course—and Letho treated his favourites well. He scooped two big palms beneath Eskel’s thighs to adjust his angle, making him sit with his legs splayed, and savoured the writhing excitement. “Relax. Let it all go.” 

“Uuh,” Eskel’s head flopped back as Letho began to move. Every movement was a long drag over his prostate, and two sets of yellow watched him hungrily as he was fucked open wider than he’d ever been in his life. Serrit, desperate to have his mouth full again, dropped onto his stomach and slithered between Eskel’s spread legs to swallow his cock. Auckes stepped over him, feet either side of his shoulders and grabbed Eskel’s hair. The wolf didn’t have a choice in the thick cock that thrust into his mouth, a gentle hand cupping his aching jaw as it fell slack. Eskel moaned wantonly, eyes rolling back as the musky taste consumed his senses.

With Letho thrusting up into him, large hands holding his thighs effortlessly, Serrit milking his cock with gusto and Auckes fucking his mouth, Eskel disintegrated. His body burned with pleasure; overwhelmed, helpless. His arms hung uselessly, hands shaking; Auckes pushed into his throat, hips snapping, just as Letho’s pace increased. 

Eskel wasn’t sure when they stopped fucking him. He peaked again, body shuddering, cock spilling meekly despite the force of the orgasm that seemed to pierce through him from the tip of Letho’s cock. The moment the giant Viper came was transcendent; Eskel was certain his fucked out body could feel every pulse beneath the surge of warmth inside. His vision blacked out and he flopped helplessly against Letho’s thick chest. Gentle hands, weathered and reverent, moved him to the furs and ran damp cloths over his skin. He didn’t expect the warm bulk that spooned up behind him and the tender snuffles in his hair. Auckes and Serrit curled up close by, each with a hand resting on him, fingers occasionally circling affectionately. Eskel thought he’d feel cheap at the end, but he could smell the simmer of contentment beneath the miasma of sex and sweat, and just felt… sated.

It was morning when Letho began to stroke his cock again, the storm still raging outside. Eskel’s eyes flickered sleepily, but he thrust his hips into the thick fingers teasing him. The Viper was still spooned up behind him; the thick erection pressed into Eskel’s back, leaving no doubt as to the morning’s planned activities. When Letho slicked up his fingers with the oil nearby, Eskel groaned in encouragement, tilting his ass wantonly to cede access. The slow push of Letho’s cock breaching him sent shockwaves up his spine; he was certain his body would’ve shaken apart if not for the strong arms wrapped around him, holding him firmly, _possessively_. 

Head pinned back to one broad shoulder as the other continued to jerk him off with lazy tugs, Eskel reached behind and grasped a thickly muscled thigh to feel it flex. The pace was so slow. Gloriously, deliciously slow. Letho deep breaths soothing Eskel into a peaceful lull as he pushed deep, giving his captive wolf time to appreciate the stretch, the penetrating burn of it. His stomach bulged as it had last night and, slightly more sentient, Eskel was allowed briefly to watch as his body warped to accommodate the thorough fuck it was receiving. “Nngh, Letho… ahh, _ahh._ ”

The hand left his throat, and two fingers slipped into his mouth, stretching his lips, forcing him to suckle. Full at both ends, his eyes rolled closed, and he surrendered easily, relishing the sensation of being possessed. “Now I’ve had you once, wolf, I think I’m addicted. Never wanna’ give you up.” Letho whispered, growling in bliss as Eskel’s body clenched with pleasure at those words alone. Wanted. With the thunder rumbling and the rain obscuring the outside world behind a relentless, grey sheet, Letho’s huge cock thrusting into him with listless rolls of the hips, and four hands fussing over his body, Eskel realised _he_ was addicted too.


	2. High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Eskel gets high with the School of Viper and ends up wrapped in their coils..._

Eskel stared at the ceiling and counted the cobwebs. He kept getting distracted by the shape of the cracks in the rafters and chuckling to himself about the absurdity of crack-spiders. Spiders that lived in cracks. Some of them were big enough for an Arachas. Now his brain had placed a mini-Arachas on the rafter. It was blinking at him. Did Arachas have eyes like that? He couldn’t remember. He’d killed enough of them. Maybe they did—hmm, could do with some food. Munchies. _Munch-i-i-i-ies._

_Oh, he was so fucking high._

It was his own fault. He met the Vipers just outside Cintra and they invited him back for a drink. The drink happened to include several lines of Fisstech. Maybe more than several lines. He wasn’t actually sure. At some point his clothes had all come off because Auckes wanted to do lines off him. Something about ‘built like a Skelligen beserker’ or— _something_. His armour was scattered around the room; he could see the red stripes of his gambeson near the window and his swords were propped up safely in the corner.

It was late autumn. Soon he’d be heading back to Kaer Morhen for the winter. The temperature outside had dropped but Eskel had taken up a position right in front of the fire, and his body hummed pleasantly with warmth. He’d been vaguely aware of their bodies against him as they huffed powder off the firm curves of his chest, and he could smell them as they fucked each other lazily on the bed, their sweat and pheromones hanging thickly in the room.

“He’s fucked,” said a familiar voice. _Auckes._

“Yeah, and he’s hard,” said another. Serrit. “I can’t get over the fucking size of it. Hey, Letho. _Letho_.”

“What?” Letho grumbled from the bed; the heavy thump of his feet hitting the floor as he pushed himself to the very edge.

“He’s almost as hung as you,” Serrit drawled. “Fuck it, I want him.”

“I can hear you,” Eskel slurred at the ceiling. The imaginary Arachas—he was ninety percent sure it was imaginary—wobbled on the rafter and his chin twitched to the side. “It’s… rude to talk about someone as if they’re not here… there, here?” 

A quiet chuckle and then the sound of three sets of shuffling feet, one set slightly heavier than the others. They crouched around his naked form and he blinked slowly—really slowly, he wasn’t sure his eyes would open again for a second there—and gazed up into Auckes’ angular face. The firelight flickered across the dome of his shaven head; his yellow eyes bright with the pupils blown wide. “We’re sorry, puppy dog. We didn’t mean to be _rude._ ” 

“Yeah,” Serrit leaned over Eskel’s thick chest, his lips hovering above warm skin to breathe in the scent of him. When he made contact, it was to run his tongue through a smattering of white powder just above Eskel’s nipple. With a body as fine as their puppy dog’s, it would’ve been a crime not to huff drugs off his tits, and he seemed quite content to stay sprawled on the patchy fur rug as they did. “Hmm. Maybe we should’ve done some off his cock.” 

“Mm,” Letho pushed Eskel’s legs apart and sank down between them; Eskel could feel his breath on the sensitive skin of his inner thighs and then his sac as his mouth grew closer. When he finally did lave a long, indulgent lick across his balls, Eskel’s mind watched the sensation flutter by and contemplated the scope of the tongue that could cover that much skin in one and – then he did it again and Eskel moaned, brain finally catching up with the rest of his nerve endings. His tongue was big. _So big. So warm. And wet. Why were tongues wet? What was the purpose of a wet tongue?_

“Oh, fuck,” Eskel tried to clamp his legs together against the sudden flood of overwhelming sensation, but Letho pinned his thighs open as he continued to lick and kiss gently. It met the ripples of pleasure passing down his chest as Serrit continued to suck at his nipples, his dark brown hair tickling over Eskel’s suddenly very sensitive skin. “Ahh, ahh.”

Auckes grinned down at Eskel’s hazy expression, long fingers petting through soft, black hair. “Oh, puppy dog, you’re so pretty. And you’re feelin’ so good, aren’t you? We’re going to play with you. You like that, don’t you? You like it when we play with you.” 

“Yeah,” Eskel breathed, legs spreading a little further as he felt Letho’s thick fingers tickle down his taint to his hole. “Want to play. Play with me.” His thoughts were an incoherent spatter across his mind; he couldn’t hold onto one long enough to form a coherent opinion and was happy to go along with someone who seemed to at least know which way was up. Auckes’ smile was all teeth; broad, and feral, and full of promise. 

Letho’s mouth descended over his cock, sucking loudly—wetly, so fucking wet—and Eskel bucked up into the heat of it only to have bruising fingers hold him still again. A pair of warm lips pressed to his mouth, tongue diving across his, and Eskel fell into a warm haze of blissful euphoria. Hot, sweaty skin slid over his as something slick teased into the lax muscles of his hole, moving slowly in and out with the natural cadence of his hips as they were finally allowed to wiggle again. 

He couldn’t get a hold of them; they seemed to slither out of his grasp as soon as he managed to get his hands or arms on them. Their skin was soon slick with sweat, the Fisstech in their system playing havoc with their internal temperature gauges. Eskel growled and managed to flip over onto his front, catching someone – fluffy brown hair, Serrit – by the ankle to drag him underneath his chest. Muscular thighs clamped around his hips and the snake squirmed, grinding his toned stomach up against the hard shaft of Eskel’s cock. “Yeah, go on, puppy, I’m all wet for you, all ready, go on, take it, take what you want, _go on—hnngh!”_

Eskel bit the arch of Serrit’s throat _—_ teeth leaving deep crescent moons _—_ as he thrust into his willing hole, splitting him open roughly on his thick cock as he buried to the hilt, balls pressing the slick cleft spread for him. He bent his legs up, splaying them for leverage as he writhed, snarling and moaning as Serrit’s body gripped him _just perfectly._ Two sets of hands were gliding over the flexing muscles of his back, squeezing his ass, kneading at his thighs. Serrit groaned wantonly, gripping a fistful of Eskel’s hair and pulling when his fervour became too strong. The prickling sting mixed with the pleasure coiling up Eskel’s spine in a dizzying cacophony of sensation.

It only intensified when Letho’s fingers returned. Entranced by the athletic roll of Eskel’s hips, the way he could still see Eskel’s perfectly tight little hole every time he drew back and his spine arched just so. It begged for attention, to be stretched open and filled. Letho slipped a well-oiled finger inside as his other hand wet his cock until it was dripping; he let Eskel spear himself, adding a second and a third when his body was ready for it. The wolf moaned into Serrit’s bruised throat, nails biting into the rough-hewn wood of the panelled flooring at the edge of the bearskin rug.

He was drowning in the scent of them, the feel of them. His Fisstech-addled brain was latching onto every sensation now and amplifying it, skin aflame with every touch and lave of the tongue. He took Auckes’ cock into his mouth as the viper settled over his brother’s face, growling happily when he lapped over the back of his balls to his hole just as his puppy dog swallowed him down. Letho lined his cock up with Eskel’s hole and moved his hips in small little rolls, allowing his wolf to fuck himself back as deep as he could handle; his wolf cried and whimpered as his body gaped wide to take the monstrous cock it wanted so desperately.

Their wolf was graceful even when high off his tits. _Really, really nice fucking tits though._ His muscular body rippled with each deep thrust as he plundered Serrit’s body and impaled himself with every round. Auckes admired the soft, plump lips as they stretched around his shaft, throat gulping hungrily at his head. Letho knew they were lucky to have such a lovely play thing, one that was so loyal, that came back to them time and again to be teased and toyed with beyond his limits.

Eskel seized as his orgasm washed through him, hips thrusting forward to pump Serrit full. No sooner had his cock stopped twitching was he thrown onto his back. Letho snagged his ankles and folded his legs up to present his ass and thrust back inside, allowing Eskel’s calves to brace over his chest as Serrit and Auckes slithered against his warm skin, touching with hands, tongues, lips and cocks. Eskel licked, kissed and stroked whatever was placed within his reach; obedient, needy, desperate to please. 

Auckes left briefly to grab the remaining Fisstech. He dipped his finger into the soft white powder and then slid it slowly into Eskel’s mouth, gliding across an eager, lolling tongue. “Good puppy dog, just a little top up,” he grinned as Eskel suckled, eyes flickering, pupils blowing wide again in those honey-rich eyes. When he drew his finger back he painted his lips with another helping before diving down for a kiss.

Eskel lost track of time and space. His sense of where he was, who he was, faded into a kaleidoscope of colour and pleasure as the vipers slithered over him, plundering his body as they wanted. He was never empty. Even when Letho’s cock withdrew, it was replaced by another, squelching loudly through the come pouring from his gaping hole. They kept his mouth busy with kisses, pricks or teasing fingers; Serrit pinned his arms back at one point and ploughed into his throat with gusto, spilling with a loud, punched out moan and a stream of praise for Eskel’s gods-blessed tongue. They didn’t seem to be in a hurry to come; pricks slipping in and out of him as they savoured the rest, not allowing him to gain anchor on anything. Free falling, but in the best way.

They fucked him until he was dry and then wound around him—arms and legs binding him close—reptilian mutagens drawn by his apparently endless supply of body heat. Their familiar weight was a comfort as he came down from his high and the dull throb of reality settled in. The sharp edges of sobriety were blunted by the odd but intensely genuine brand of affection his collection of vipers had for him. They were completely unhinged, definitely bad influences, but he trusted them to carry him safely through everything they explored together. At home, he was the sensible one—the golden child—he couldn’t get high. Couldn’t let the side down. The vipers didn’t judge him for his duplicity either. There was an understanding that what they shared had to stay… separate from the rest of Eskel’s life. They didn’t care—saw it as an opportunity almost—just meant it could become as fucking decadent as they wanted it to.

Eskel tilted his head and found himself staring into Letho’s craggy face. The viper’s yellow, reptilian eyes were oddly soft in the fading light of the fire. “Don’t worry, wolf. It’s safe to sleep in our nest.”

And Eskel believed him.


	3. Come South With Me (Part 1 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Letho finds Eskel beaten and broken on the side of the road. He won’t make it home in time for winter, so Letho takes him back to Gorthur Gvaed, the Bloodgate Keep, former home of the School of Viper. However will he repay their hospitality?_

That horse looked familiar.

It was a huge, black stallion with all its tack and bags still in place but no rider within the vicinity. It walked listlessly through the fields surrounding the village, and every attempt to bring it in was rebuffed with gnashing teeth and kicking hooves. Letho watched it for some time from a distance, identifying familiar markers, before finally approaching with outstretched palms.

Scorpion looked at him in what could only be the equestrian equivalent of suspicion, leaned his head down and sniffed tentatively at Letho’s offered fingers. Acknowledged. “Where’s your master, pretty thing?” Letho asked quietly, gliding that same palm down the beast’s neck. He never bothered with horses; anything big enough to carry him was far too conspicuous to fit well with his current line of work, but Scorpion was a fine animal. Strong. Belligerent. _But loyal._

The horse snuffled a bit more and then began to walk away towards the woods. When Letho stayed put, Scorpion paused and looked back at him, ears swivelling forwards. He moved a couple more paces, stopped, looked back. _Follow me._ So Letho did.

He found Eskel broken and half dead on the side of the road barely half a mile away. His body was obscured by some thick foliage and his trademark red gambeson was so heavily damaged that it couldn’t be seen from the path. Something had taken its pound of flesh - monster, human, it was hard to tell - and blood pooled beneath him, his breathing shallow.

He shouldn’t still be this far south. They were barely two miles outside Beauclair and the first snows were due in the north any day. There was no possibility that Eskel would reach the foot of the Blue Mountains and ascend the Witcher’s trail to Kaer Morhen before it was buried in several feet of snow and ice. Letho crouched down by his side, pleased when Eskel jolted in response; not all of his faculties had faded. “Got yourself into a bit of a mess here, wolf.”

“Mm,” Eskel opened his eyes and stared up at what must be a rough, hazy outline. “Letho?”

“One and the same,” the Viper responded, only for Eskel to fall unconscious seconds later. It was simple enough to pluck the wolf from the floor and drape him across the saddle of his loyal steed. Letho led Scorpion back towards the village by the reins, glancing back only occasionally to check that Eskel was still alive. 

Once they were safely sequestered away in an inn room, Letho stripped Eskel bare and tended to each of his wounds. A deep cut in his bicep, another across his chest - they were too clean, definitely steel - and some claw marks in his ribs. A hunt gone wrong then? A betrayal? Letho sewed him up, wrapped clean bandages around his arm and torso from his own kit, and then settled in to supervise. They were deep, and Eskel was probably exhausted. The last hunt of the season and it’d nearly killed him.

A few hours in Eskel stirred and accepted a sip of Swallow. He wasn’t strong enough to take an entire serving and Letho eased him back onto the poorly stuffed pillows once a few drops hit his tongue. His skin bleached ashen grey, dark veins appearing briefly up his neck, before his body worked through the toxicity to the helpful ingredients.

Morning crept up on them slowly. Letho spent the majority of the night in meditation, surfacing occasionally to check that Eskel was warm and alive. His skin had been the colour and temperature of marble in the woodlands, but now it was back to a shade close to its normal honey hue. The heat would return more slowly. When those amber eyes flickered open, squinting at the ceiling, Letho leaned forward and waited for his patient to surface properly.

Eskel growled in discomfort. “Where am I?”

“In a bed,” Letho answered unhelpfully, paying more attention to the minute facial twitches and the ripple of tense pain that passed down Eskel’s body. “Get on the wrong side of something with claws or shady morals?”

“Bit of both,” Eskel sat up slowly and felt the mattress dip as Letho sat on the edge, one thick arm sliding around his back. “Look, I’m fine, I - ahh.” He hissed as Letho pressed gently into his side.

“No, you ain’t,” the viper spoke softly and Eskel was surprised by the tender palm that brushed over his head, fingers nursing through the knots of his matted hair. “You’re miles from home, it’s nearly winter an’ you were about to bleed out on the side of a road.” 

“Anyone’d think you were worried about me, Letho,” Eskel grated, trying to wriggle out of Letho’s arms only to feel one of those big palms sweep around his side again. The pressure was more careful and the warmth bloomed through his chest. “Thank you… for not leaving me to die.”

“Never would, wolf,” he cupped Eskel’s jaw and tilted his head up, examining those soft eyes with interest. “You’re not goin’ to make it home in time.”

“No. I’ll have to bed down somewhere in Beauclair. Always a nobleman looking for an extra bodyguard against a vampire,” Eskel sighed.

“Nah, you’re comin’ with me,” Letho released his wolf and left the bed. “To Gorthur Gvaed.”

“To your - ?” Eskel looked up quickly. “Didn’t think there was anything left.”

“There weren’t,” Letho turned his back and began to root through his bags in search of more Swallow. In a few hours, Eskel would be strong enough to ride on Scorpion’s back with a few rest stops, but he looked about ready to fall unconscious again. “Me and the boys were, uh, inspired by what you’ve managed to make out of Kaer Morhen, so we went home and began tidyin’ up. It’s livable, and a damn sight more comfortable than slumming it in Beauclair.” He paused, and looked back at Eskel’s pensive expression. “Wolf, I’ve fucked you until you’ve cried, seen you high as a kite, you’ve sucked Auckes and Serrit dry, we’ve fought together, got drunk together. Don’t be developin’ debilitating clan loyalty now.”

“It’s not that - it’s - ,” Eskel sighed heavily through his nose and finally gave in to the dizziness throbbing in his head; if he’d been more with it he might have flushed at his list of exploits with the nest of vipers he’d somehow… befriended. “They’ll worry. It’ll be the first time in years that I haven’t been home.”

“Hm,” Letho rubbed the back of his shaven head. “They’ll live. You won’t though if you try to make the trip north. Sleep more, we’ll leave before sunset.”

As predicted, Eskel found the journey south taxing. Letho monitored his condition and pulled Scorpion to the side of the road whenever the wolf needed time on even ground to catch his breath. The injuries were healing slowly, Eskel’s body in desperate need of rest after a tough year on the Path and the toll of deep, grievous injuries. It took them a week to pass through Mag Turga, with its mountainous terrain, and Letho had never been more relieved to see the flat, green plains of Gheso stretching towards the horizon in the west and yielding to the Tir Tochair mountains in the east.

As he led Scorpion towards the beginnings of the mountain pass, the sun was rising above the snow-capped peaks and Eskel huffed. “Thought you said it was warmer down here during the winter.” His throat hoarse, his skin pale; Letho took a moment to judge whether they needed to stop before he answered.

“It is. Much. You’ll get a nice tan, don’t worry, wolf.”

The path up to Gorthur Gvaed was no less of a trial than the Killer. Eskel gazed down at sheer drops and up at jutting ledges, imagining a younger, smaller Letho throwing himself across the huge chasms as part of his training. Hm. Had Letho ever been smaller, or did they just carve him out of that rock over there? The delirium washed over Eskel and he slumped in Scorpion’s saddle…

***

“And we get to keep him for the whole winter?”

“Yeah.”

“Can’t wait ‘til he’s healed.”

“Letho said he might say no.”

Eskel was warm. And comfortable. He recognised those voices, even if he didn’t recognise his surroundings.

“He won’t say no, has too much fun with us, and he loves cock. _Loves it._ ”

A chuckle. “Yeah, and he’s so pretty on one.”

“So pretty.”

The wolf’s arms spread out slowly beneath the blankets - silk, linen - and pressed down into the plush mattress beneath him. Aching muscles relaxed again after a brief wave of uncertainty, and he took a deep breath of familiar scents; the Vipers - Auckes, Serrit, basically twins but for Serrit’s shaggy brown hair - with cloves, and cinnamon, freshly baked bread…

“He’s awake.”

“Yeah.”

_Footsteps._

“Hey, puppy dog,” Serrit whispered as he shuffled on the edge of the bed. “You had us worried for a moment there. Open those pretty eyes, let’s see ‘em.” 

Eskel blinked. The room was dimly lit with candles and a large fire in the hearth. The ceiling was tall, vaulted; he could see wooden rafters draped with old tapestries. When he tilted his head, he saw a tall set of double doors leading out to a balcony, beyond that only a darkened horizon. The bed was huge. There were a few furs here and there, but the blankets were mostly silk, woven linen and a supple material he couldn’t identify. It felt gloriously soft against his skin, brushing over sensitive scars, the sensation muffled by the bandages wrapping his torso and arm. 

_Naked._

“Where’re my clothes?”

“Off for cleanin’,” Auckes offered, sitting down at Eskel’s other side. “You won’t be needing them this winter anyway.”

“Oh yeah?” Eskel croaked, head lolling to the side as Serrit swept a hand beneath the blankets and stroked across his upper chest.

“Yeah, you gotta’ repay our hospitality somehow,” Serrit murmured. “Don’t worry, puppy dog. We’ll take real good care of you… like always. Get some rest, and when you wake up next we’ll have some food ready.”

The two vipers wriggled beneath the blankets and bracketed him in. Dressed in loose fitting linen shirts and woollen breeches, Eskel could feel their warmth against him. Their hands wandered over his chest and stomach, fingers fluttering lightly over the bandages, caressed his thighs and petted his arms until he melted completely. He fell asleep half hard, exhaustion winning out over arousal. The last thing he saw before his eyes slid closed was a large outline walking through the heavy oak door at the far end of the room…

“You two can’t keep your hands off him, can you?” Letho smirked, placing his bowl of fruit and dried meats on the bedside table. It’d be there for when Eskel woke again.

Auckes nuzzled into Eskel’s hair. “We waited until he was awake.”

“And he looked cold and lonely,” Serrit sat up a little, just about restraining himself from grinding his swollen cock against Eskel’s muscular thigh. 

“This is the best solstice gift you’ve ever bought us,” Auckes closed his eyes with a yawn, arms coiled around their sleeping wolf. His brothers settled in around him, each dreaming of the moment Eskel was strong enough for them to break him apart in a very different way.


	4. Come South With Me (Part 2 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Eskel recovers quickly in the Vipers’ care and the true extent of Letho’s affection for him becomes clear..._

Eskel spent most of the first week in bed recuperating, with occasional excursions to see to his ablutions and gaze out at the huge expanse of Gheso from the balcony. It was definitely winter, with murkier skies and freezing nights, but during the day Eskel turned his face up to the sky and basked in the feel of the sun’s rays on his skin. He didn’t notice the hungry gaze that admired his body from the courtyard below, with Auckes and Serrit turning pleading eyes to Letho, imploring him for access.

But the vipers respected his wishes for privacy for the most part, even if he woke in the night to find them curled up around him, limbs coiled over his as carefully as they could so as not to agitate the healing wounds on his chest. Their favourite task was changing his bandages. Every day they unwrapped him like the solstice gift they had dubbed him as, agile fingers ghosting tenderly across the red lines that were gradually closing.

They used the softest materials, the nicest smelling salves, and the food they brought to Eskel’s bedside was some of the best he’d ever tasted. The meat succulent, the root vegetables cooked to just the right consistency to maintain their bite, with exotic spices he’d never tasted before. Letho brought him ancient tomes from the library in the bowels of the keep and took great pleasure in talking him through some of the viper’s ancient - and very well-kept - secrets. 

Eskel knew the school was formed to combat the Wild Hunt, but they must’ve discovered so much about the occult and Chaos in passing. Eskel was mystified by it all, asking endless questions that were all patiently answered as he leafed through dense text and beautiful illustrations. Several times he looked up to see Letho examining with what could only be described as adoration on those rough-cut features.

After a week of convalescing, the vipers drew him a bath and helped him out of bed. “I’m fine, I can bathe myself,” Eskel grumbled as they hovered closeby, hands extended ready to catch him as if he were some delicate maid liable to faint.

“Oh, just ‘cause you can doesn’t mean we’re gonna’ let you, puppy dog,” Serrit drawled with a little smirk, kneeling down at Eskel’s back once the wolf was settled in the water. The heat lapped over his healed wounds, leaving behind a dull throb that was both sore and pleasant at the same time. The skin was still supple and sensitive, red lines over the curve of his ribs, and Auckes’ face split into a toothy grin when Eskel gasped under the tickle of his fingertips.

“We got you some nice soap too, Serrit went down the trail and everythin’,” Auckes purred, lifting the soap tray towards Eskel’s face so he could scent the floral and citrus notes wafting from the bar. Eskel couldn’t help the faint smile of appreciation as he glanced from craggy face to craggy face. The vipers were an oddity. So far removed from his own set of moral guidelines and practices, and yet he felt… close to them. Safe in their midst. They’d brought him down to his most vulnerable, chiseled away his armour to leave him emotionally and physically naked, and they’d never hurt him. Never left him to freefall.

Letho sat nearby with a large book over his lap, clearly content to allow his two younger brothers to play with their shared fascination for the moment. The temperature had dropped outside now the sun had set, and the fire was piled high to create a warm, comfortable ambience in the room. “Alright,” Eskel huffed, and flopped back in the water. Auckes trilled in delight and grabbed a washcloth, while Serrit guided Eskel forward to dampen his hair. Their fingers were agile and slender, built for wielding knives with expert precision, but equally adept at the task of petting Eskel until he began to melt into the hot water. 

Serrit massaged over his scalp, thumbs circling at the base of his skull and behind his ears, while Auckes took great pleasure in washing every inch of his body, starting with the hands. He rubbed between each finger, across his palm to his wrist in slow circles. Eskel had never considered his hands to be a sensitive area - rough, hardy, used to labour - but as Auckes applied a firm pressure to the centre of his palm and made the muscles of his forearm go weak, Eskel felt the tremors of pleasure flutter through his chest.

Warm water poured over his head, rinsing soap suds onto his shoulders and Serrit followed their trajectory with his palms, smoothing them down Eskel’s neck to his collarbone. “Lean back,” said a soft voice, and Eskel flopped his head onto Serrit’s shoulder, gazing into the dark recesses of the lofty ceiling as those expert hands pressed over his pecs. 

“Put your legs up,” Auckes commanded next, and Eskel slipped a little lower in the water as he hooked the backs of his knees over the edges of the tub. His feet and calves were treated with the same tender care, soap lending to a smooth glide of skin on skin that felt too perfect for reality. Eskel’s prick began to thicken, encouraged by Serrit’s continued exploration of his chest; they knew how much he liked to be squeezed and groped, palms cupping the pronounced curves at the side, fingers pressing into the firm padding at the front, before they circled the hardening peaks of his nipples. “Nnngh.” 

Serrit swallowed his moan, nudging his head away far enough to press their mouths together, tongue licking past his lips with a languid, teasing flick as Auckes ran his palm down Eskel’s thigh. The first flutter of his fingertips over the firm swell of Eskel’s balls made him want to spread his legs even wider, and he groaned in appreciation when they dipped down to stroke gently around his hole. Not inside, but enough pressure to bring his cock to full mast, supple flesh extra sensitive in the heat of the water.

“We agreed he should have another day,” Letho murmured without looking up from his book; the thick musk of their joint arousal almost enough to stir him from his seat but for his endless self discipline.

“Not our fault if he’s needy,” Auckes replied, because Serrit was still kissing Eskel, lazy tongues lolling together with the wet slide of their lips. “Just gonna’ take the edge off.” Despite his eagerness, Auckes waited. It was Letho that had kept them alive, had led them since the fall of their home all those years ago, and it was Letho who had saved Eskel and brought him back for them to care for.

“Be gentle,” Letho murmured. “And if he says stop, you stop.”

“Of course,” Auckes blustered, almost offended. There was a quiet, husky chuckle from the end of the tub and he looked back to see Eskel’s lidded amber eyes watching him, plump lips swollen from the passion of Serrit’s kiss, his head still tilted back comfortably on one shoulder. He was panting, thick chest heaving, as Serrit stroked a nipple between finger and thumb, and he had a hand resting over his thick cock. Auckes huffed. “Hands off, pup. That’s mine.”

Eskel’s arms flopped back over the edges of the tub as Auckes’ fingers encircled his prick and began to stroke slowly from root to tip. Serrit continued to tease his nipples, rubbing and caressing until Eskel was bucking sporadically in the water, unable to keep still. “Auckes, faster.”

“Oh, but puppy, don’t want you to blow too soon, ah, ah,” he lifted his hand away as he felt Eskel’s prick jerk, and the wolf whined at the loss, head pushing back into Serrit’s shoulder as he tweaked a nipple. 

“More?” Serrit asked.

“More, _more, please,_ ” Eskel’s heels pressed into the outside of the tub, trying to lift his hips a little, desperate for Auckes’ hand to return, his chest tingled and flushed with pleasure as Serrit caressed and tweaked both nipples, kissing him softly. 

“He’s going to come just from that,” Auckes purred in delight as Eskel’s cock flicked, fat and heavy, against his toned stomach. It was electric, like lightning passing through his chest, an incessant thrum of pleasure that gathered in a ball of sparking energy at his groin, but it wasn’t enough. Eskel walked the cliff edge of his orgasm, muscle clenching in a desperate effort to throw himself off. When his hand dropped into the water, Auckes grabbed his wrist and pulled it away.

“Auckes,” Eskel choked out. _“Touch me.”_

“I am, puppy dog,” Auckes circled his thumb on the underside of Eskel’s wrist, caressing the hammering pulse beneath the soft skin. “Or did you have somewhere specific in mind?”

“Cock, touch my cock.”

“One word missing.”

_“Please.”_

“Well, if you insist,” Auckes encircled Eskel’s prick in a firm grip with a salacious little smile. It took a scant few tugs for the wolf to come with a bitten off growl, come curling in milky wisps through the water, but the viper didn’t stop, loosening his grip to run his palm over Eskel’s cockhead.

Serrit nibbled the lobe of Eskel’s ear, delighting in the quiet, stuttering gasp he elicited. “So pretty,” he swirled his tongue into the arch. “Another?”

“Think so,” Auckes grinned, cupping Eskel’s balls beneath the water. “See how many we can squeeze out of him.”

Eskel whimpered, but didn’t resist them. To be worshipped, to have two people wholly focused on his pleasure, was something he only ever experienced in the company of the vipers. It was heady, and he allowed the feeling of being enveloped by their affection overwhelm him. Their expert fingers caressed his tenderest areas, touching all the spots that made him arch and moan, and when he was shaking, hazy and breathless, they helped him out of the bath and back into bed.

In the morning, Eskel awoke to a tender hand stroking his thigh and a whispered request in his ear. “Spread ‘em, puppy dog.” Barely awake, Eskel followed orders, draping one leg over the thighs of the man pressed to his side as slick fingers massaged over his balls to his hole. As the first finger eased inside he curled taut, kneading at the blankets around him as the pressure built at his tailbone. He could feel the rut of a hard cock against his thigh, and the nibble of teeth on his neck, as he lost himself to the soft caresses across his chest and the bubbling pleasure of two, then three, and finally four fingers pressing into his body.

They were going to make good on their promise of not needing clothes this winter.

***

After a week and a half of being lavished with attention - teeth, hands, tongues and cocks pressed into him at varying degrees - Eskel was beginning to feel a little raw. With training and chores in the morning as was the case in Kaer Morhen, they retired for a nap at high noon, and then spent the afternoon at leisure. By the evening, Eskel was always naked, if not necessarily stuffed full. They loved having him sprawled out before them. Like a trophy, he thought one evening, ruefully.

During their sessions, they wrung orgasms out of him mercilessly, exploiting their intimate knowledge of his body to pull him apart, and the moment a cock slipped inside him any words of protest melted on his tongue. It felt so good to be full, to have strong hands on his hips, squeezing his ass and his chest.

The whispered words of adoration rebounded around Eskel’s head - “such a pretty thing, such a gorgeous wolf, look at how lovely you look, spread your legs for me, let me have it all” - until he was lost in the whirlwind of passion. They wanted him, he was theirs; he existed only for the pleasure they shared together this winter. Every time he couldn’t say no. He didn’t want to say no.

It was Letho who spotted the beginnings of physical discomfort, sending Auckes and Serrit on an excursion to collect supplies to give Eskel a few days rest. As another cold evening encroached the keep, Letho filled a bath for their wolf. This time Eskel was there to help, lugging buckets of water up in Eskel’s wake without question, but he still blinked in surprise when Letho told him to strip off and get in. 

“I washed this morning,” Eskel grumbled, arms folding across his chest as he watched Letho pour in some sweet smelling oils that turned the water a pearlescent white.

“This’ll make you feel better,” Letho replied. “Get in, ‘afore I throw you in myself.”

It wasn’t an idle threat and Eskel kicked off his clothes before clambering over the edge. Letho disappeared from the room, and Eskel assumed he was to be left in peace to soak. Whatever the oils were seemed to work almost instantly. The dull ache-borderline-sting of Eskel’s ass soothed away to nothing, the little nips and bitemarks on his thighs fading to insignificance. With a quiet groan of appreciation, Eskel flopped back, toes wiggling in the heat as he sank down until only his head sat above the surface.

“Told you,” Letho rumbled from somewhere near the door. He was back, but Eskel didn’t bother to open his eyes.

“Gloating is beneath you,” the wolf growled back, but his entire body hummed with pleasure and he really couldn’t begrudge Letho the victory. Soft footfalls carried his host closer, and Eskel heard the rustle of fabric - Letho removing his shirt - and smelled the thick, appetising scent of a masculine body as it knelt down at his side. “Am I going to get a scrub from the Kingslayer?” Eskel drawled, eyes opening lazily.

“Maybe, if you’re a good puppy,” Letho replied, his lips quirked in his trademark smirk. “I’ve bought you some treats. Gonna’ feed them to you.” He pulled a strip of dark blue silk from his pocket and trailed the end over the sensitive lines of his scars. “Fancy it?”

If it weren’t for the blindfold, Eskel might have bitten back at the ‘treats’, but something stirred in his gut; a deep ball of heat that was becoming far too familiar in the presence of the vipers. There was a bowl of something sweet covered by Letho’s knee. Letho, who knelt at his side shirtless, his scent rich and appetising, and Eskel found himself nodding, then tilting his head so the silk could be knotted at the back. “If it tastes bad, I reserve the right to bite your fingers.”

“Promises,” Letho whispered, and then cupped the back of Eskel’s head while the other hand dipped down towards the bowl. “Don’t think you’ll have ever eaten anythin’ like these before.”

Eskel could smell it before it reached his mouth. Sweet, succulent. Fruit? Letho ran the morsel gently across Eskel’s parted lips, allowing him to feel the dimples in the firm flesh and inhale more of the saccharine scent that made his tongue well with saliva. Whatever it was circled his mouth twice, leaving behind a trace taste of sweetness that Eskel lapped at demurely, narrowly missing the treat itself and Letho’s fingers. The sight of his supplicating wolf, so vulnerable, so curious, stirred Letho’s cock; he could feel it pushing out against the ties of his trousers and longed for nothing more than to sink it into Eskel’s luxurious heat. Later. 

“Just a little bite, wolf,” Letho murmured, relishing the puff of warm breath across his fingers and Eskel’s absolute obedience. He didn’t move from where his head was cradled in Letho’s broad palm, his hands still in the water, covered amber eyes no doubt closed. The fruit pushed gently into Eskel’s mouth, sitting on the tip of his tongue between his teeth so that he could take a nibble. Eskel groaned quietly as the taste of summer splashed across his tongue in a wave of sweetness. The firm flesh parted easily between his teeth, and he chewed it over thoughtfully. Letho placed the damp remains against his lower lip, allowing the ripe juices to trickle into Eskel’s mouth. “Good?”

“Yes…” Eskel murmured. “What is it?

“A strawberry,” Letho offered, and then allowed his wolf another little bite. “Fruit from traders further south. Warmer climates allow it to flourish.”

“Must be expensive.”

“This is a special occasion,” Letho replied, as if it were the simplest truth in the world. He didn’t seem to realise the emotional gut punch it would deliver to Eskel, whose breath caught in his chest. When that big hand tried to draw away, Eskel’s own shot out from the water and snatched his wrist. “Easy, wolf. There’s plenty more.”

No reply. Eskel guided Letho’s hand back, tongue extending to lick at the very tip of a finger soaked in sweet juices. Now it was Letho’s turn to staunch a gasp, the building tension at his groin reaching an uncomfortable degree as those thick, beautiful, scarred lips wrapped about his index finger and suckled. His tongue curled around the tip, nursing over the rough callus before sliding down to the knuckle. Eskel moaned as if it were a prick in his mouth, head lifting from Letho’s palm to suck his captive digit deeper, damp lips pursing.

When he was finally relinquished, Letho’s cock was throbbing, the tip leaking a thick bead of precome that ran the length of his shaft as he reached to take another strawberry from the bowl. Eskel would be able to smell him, and Letho could see he was hard even through the murky sheen on the surface of the water. He devoured the second morsel of fruit, and lapped at each of Letho’s fingers to mop up every drop of juice that clung on. There was only so much self-restraint a man could show, and Letho leaned forward to scoop Eskel from the bath. He met no resistance and the wolf threw his arms around his shoulders.

The water cascaded from Eskel’s torso as the viper lifted him free, and they left a series of large puddles in their wake as Letho carried him towards the bed. Eskel surrendered immediately to the mouth that pressed to his, legs spreading to accommodate the hips that nudged between his thighs. The oily slick Letho had poured into the water still clung to Eskel’s skin, and the viper slid over his body in a slow, gentle grind that rubbed their cocks together between their bellies. “Ahh, Letho,” Eskel sighed, blunt nails scratching at the back of his head in search of purchase that wasn’t there, while the other hand hooked around a bicep.

Letho sucked bites into his neck and throat as he continued to grind, their pricks leaking fountains of precome that only made the glide smoother, better. “Mmm,” the viper groaned, delighted by Eskel’s willing surrender and the feel of the broad, strong body beneath him. He shifted his weight onto his elbow and dropped a hand between them, sealing their shafts against his palm as he sped up his pace; the feel of the silky drool of their cocks only surpassed by the sound of Eskel as he ascended to the apex of his pleasure. His impressive cock jerked against Letho’s, spitting a torrent of come across their chests even as Letho continued to rub against it.

“Ahh! Letho, fuck, fuck,” Eskel arched, beautiful chest thrust out, head thrown back, and the desperation in his plea tipped Letho over into an orgasm that painted them both anew. He dropped to kiss gasping lips, nipping the lower before nibbling the unmarred side of Eskel’s jaw.

“You’re a fuckin’ delight, wolf,” Letho growled. “Tomorrow, I’m taking the rest.”

“Yeah…” Eskel breathed. Fuck, he needed another bath.

***

Auckes and Serrit were going to be gone a few days. The errand required them to go as far as Fen Aspra in search of materials. “We’re rebuilding the east wing, with the alchemy laboratory, they’ll be coming back with a donkey and cart.”

“Where’d you get all this money from?” Eskel asked from where he lounged on the bed one evening.

“Hmm. Trade secret.”

Eskel grimaced. Trade secret meant human contract. He didn’t ask any further questions. It was easier that way. He wasn’t naive, not after nearly a century walking the Continent, ridding it of monsters. The black and white moral code he’d been taught as a young Witcher didn’t apply to a world after the Purges, but that didn’t mean he had to enter into a discourse about it.

They trained together during the day and, when the sun reached its zenith, Letho showed Eskel to a rich, green oasis tucked away in the shade of a mountain. They stripped naked and splashed around in the water like boys; Eskel sat on Letho’s shoulders triumphantly only to get thrown off in a spectacular flail of limbs. It was mid-winter, but the scorching desert sun made it feel like late summer. Letho pulled Eskel back towards him in the shallows, the depth of the water lapping up their chests, and kissed him deeply. “Thank you, wolf.” He rumbled when he finally pulled away.

“For what?” Eskel, slightly breathless, planted his broad palms on Letho’s expansive chest.

“For bein’ you,” Letho replied with that roguish tilt of the lips.

To cover the hammering of his heart, Eskel smirked right back. “Well, no one else would want to be.”

“Hmm.” 

Letho threw him back into the lake and swam off. Once he’d shaken the water out of his eyes, Eskel plunged forward in pursuit.

They returned to the keep just as the evening chill began to set in and washed away the smell of the lake in clean water from the well. Letho threw an armful of cushions and blankets onto the rug by the fire, and settled down with a book while Eskel penned a letter to Kaer Morhen. The vipers had connections that could get it as far north as the bottom of the trail, and then Vesemir would pick it up when the passes cleared. They needed to know he was still alive.

As the ink dried he looked over at the fire and saw Letho basking in its flickering light. His vipers - fuck, when had they become his - liked heat. He saw them basking in the courtyard in between bouts of training, and they loved coiling around him at night, burrowing under his arm, into his chest, tucking their hands between his thighs where it was warmest. “Stop starin’ and get over here, wolf.” Letho drawled without looking up from his text.

Eskel raised an eyebrow, toyed with the idea of being petulant, and then slid from the chair. As he approached, Letho placed his book aside and pulled his shirt over his head. “Bit presumptuous, Letho.” Eskel murmured, hands planted on his hips.

The viper said nothing, only unbuttoned his breeches and kicked them off until he was naked but for the gloves on his hands. The gloves that Eskel loved to feel on his skin when they fucked in the wilderness, or some filthy tavern on a pallet infested with fleas. Desperate, frantic, but passionate. Now he could feel them here; a slow, sensual fuck before the fire that could go on all night if they wanted it to. 

Without a word, Letho slumped back against the pillows, taking his monstrously huge cock in one hand while the other moved a jar of oil from his side towards Eskel. He kept eye contact the whole time, and Eskel felt a knot tighten in his throat. And elsewhere. There was so much of Letho; his thighs and arms thicker than the oak trees in Brokilon, his chest barrelled and stomach plush. He knew exactly what he was doing as he thrust slowly up into his own hand, and all of Eskel’s blood rushed south.

_Two could play at that game._

Eskel slipped out of his clothes and swaggered over. Rather than give Letho the pleasure of watching his expression as he spread himself open, Eskel turned his back and straddled Letho’s thighs. Back muscles flexing as he wiggled his ass, smirking at the sigh of appreciation as the smell of Letho’s lust spiked. He still didn’t touch though. Those leather-clad palms remained on his own cock, eyes travelling down the arch of Eskel’s spine to the top of his cleft. 

The cork stopper popped free of the glass jar and Eskel drenched his fingers. The first glide of his palm across his aching balls elicited a soft groan, and he heard Letho’s breath hitch, watching Eskel’s asscheeks clench as he palmed himself. The view only improved when Eskel leaned forward and slipped his hand further between his thighs, probing at his hole, tugging at his flushed, pink rim until it glistened with the slick on his fingers. “Mmm.” The weight of Letho’s eyes, the heat behind them, burned into Eskel’s skin and sent prickles of illicit pleasure up his spine. Another soft groan broke free of his chest as an aching throb pulsed through his cock as it dribbled a spurt of precome down his wrist.

“Add another,” Letho growled, legs parting just slightly to force Eskel’s thighs further apart, giving a better view of his tight hole stretched open around his own knuckles. Eskel whined as he followed orders, sliding in a third finger; he couldn’t get deep enough for it to be fulfilling, not at this angle, but the purpose was to excite Letho into losing his composure. If Eskel couldn’t hear that slow heartbeat speed up, or smell the musk of desire, then he would’ve thought he was failing; Letho’s tone remained completely level. “That’s it. Good pup. Nice and slow.”

Eskel was losing the game. The more he stretched himself, body relaxed and needy, the more he yearned for the girth of the cock mere inches behind him. He could practically feel the heat throbbing from it against the skin of his ass. Letho demanded a fourth finger and Eskel keened, mouth falling slack, as he obeyed. “Like… what you see?” Eskel gasped, trying to gather back a little agency.

“I always do,” Letho purred right back; Eskel could practically hear the smirk on his face. “Are you going to ask me?”

“For?” Eskel panted; every drag of his fingertips made his cock leap against his stomach.

“For my cock, or would you prefer to get off like this?” 

Bastard. He would as well. Stroke himself to completion while watching Eskel buck and drool over his lap, legs spread, ass up. It would be torture to scent Letho’s seed on the air when it should be - 

“Fuck me,” Eskel begged. “Letho, _fuck me.”_

“Hmm,” there was that smirk again. An audible, salacious undertone to his grunt that made Eskel simultaneously chafe against his own desire and dribble yet more precome. Because ‘hmm’ was accompanied by the push of that huge, blunt head against his needy hole once he’d removed his fingers. The stretch of it burned as he eased himself back, pushing his body well beyond its prepared limits, thighs shaking, back tensing. “Easy, wolf. Deep breaths.”

Letho hadn’t fucked him yet. Eskel had sucked off the delicious beast, felt it grind in his cleft and between his thighs, but it hadn’t pushed into him so far this winter. “Nngh - ahh, Letho, ahh.” A whimpering cry as his slow descent into Letho’s lap continued; achingly slow lest he tear himself in half. Eskel breathed heavily through his nose, and then gasp when those much longed for leather-clad palms slipped over his hips, thumbs pushing into the firm muscles of his ass to spread it open. 

“Oh, Eskel, you always look so good,” Letho marvelled, voice taut; the velvet softness of Eskel's channel clutching at him in a vice grip. Eskel was strong, powerful; Letho had watched him tear a werewolf’s jaw from its face and wrestle a wyvern into the dirt. The thrill of taking something so strong, so unbending, and reducing it to feeble, panting gasps of overstimulation was beyond even that of taking the head of a king. 

When Eskel was fully seated, his body quivering, Letho held his hips and allowed himself a moment to savour it. The sweet heat, the beads of sweat that had gathered on Eskel’s shoulders now running over the beautiful curves of his back, so muscular, used to carrying the world but relieved of that burden for a single season. Letho had done that. Had done that for Eskel. Fate had given him the opportunity to care for his wolf, and he’d snapped up the opportunity without hesitation. Gloved hands left Eskel’s hips and curled around his forearms, forcing him to arch back so that the angle was just right. Eskel began to move tentatively, shoulders heaving with the effort of accommodating the cock jostling for space in his gods-damned abdomen.

“Mm, Eskel, good boy, feels good, doesn’t it?” Letho croaked, mind a jumbled mess as Eskel’s body milked him for its pleasure. His wolf was incapable of coordination, his few jerky rolls lifting him only a few inches off Letho’s cock as if the movement alone was too much. Letho adjusted, heels pressed into the floor, grip tightening on Eskel’s forearms, and began to thrust up into him. The cries he punched out of his lover were desperate, punctuated with pleas for more, for him to never stop; Eskel’s legs spread further, delighting in the burn as much as the the mini detonations of pleasure from the interminable grind over his prostate. 

_“Yes, Letho, yeah - ahh - yeah, fuck - nnngh,”_ Eskel howled, head thrown back, black hair clinging to the sweat on his skin as the sheer volume of precome gathering in his ass began to leak down his thighs, his own drooling long beads onto the rug and Letho’s thighs. 

“Going to breed you, wolf. Fill you with come. I like watching it pour out of your thick ass, knowing you’re mine,” Letho seethed, teeth gritted, body thrumming in delight as he claimed his beautiful wolf for the first time this winter. He’d waited. Been patient. As much as he loved his brothers, he wanted it to be just theirs. Just him reducing Eskel to nothing but a nerve-ending screaming with pleasure. “Come, Eskel. Come on my cock.”

The first orgasm Letho had given him when their odd arrangement had begun was like sinking into a warm bath, but this one ripped through him with the force of a charging fiend. Eskel screwed his eyes shut and saw stars behind his eyelids, his cock pulsing hard as he ground his hips down, punching Letho’s cock as deep as it would go. His stomach bulged with it, and as he dropped his eyes it made his body seize tighter. Letho followed him over seconds later, dropping his arms in favour of snagging his hips in a bruising grip. The warmth spread through Eskel’s gut, brimming him, and Letho got his wish to see his come drip out of Eskel as he pulled off with a groan of aching bliss. 

The fur was soft beneath Eskel’s shaking body and Letho moved him gently onto his side. Despite his tenderness, he couldn’t help but press his fingers possessively into Eskel’s hole, teasing puffy, overstretched muscles and smearing his seed into sore skin. Eskel arched and gasped a plea for mercy. “There, there, wolf. Easy.” Letho slipped a finger inside and Eskel’s body swallowed it effortlessly, not a single twitch of resistance. Gaping. His lover relaxed when Letho withdrew his hand, tugging his glove off with his teeth, so that he could stroke that tense back into relaxation again.

Before Eskel could slip into fucked out unconsciousness, Letho tilted his chin round for a kiss. It was slow, passionate, belying the ferocity of their tryst. Eskel flopped with a rueful smile. “Going soft in your old age, viper.”

“Mmm,” Letho hummed, running his nose over the line of Eskel’s jaw, scenting him. “I’ve always been soft for you, wolf. You’ve just never noticed.” 

That was probably the closest Letho would ever get to declaring love, and Eskel felt the glow of it bloom through him. Or maybe that was the post-coital drowsiness. Either way, he curled into Letho’s arms with a contented growl of pleasure, nipping at the chest thicker even than his and being squeezed tightly for his troubles.

Tomorrow their other two playmates would be back and Eskel would revel in their own brand of affection and desire, but for now he relaxed into Letho’s coils and felt… _loved._

* * *

[High Resolution Versions by @SFM_Obssession](https://twitter.com/SFM_Obsession/status/1314703036015538177?s=20)

* * *


End file.
